unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Rose Gayhart
|sex = |location = Cape Coral, Florida|disappeared = March 21, 1985|missing for = |height = 5'2|weight = 110 pounds|classification = }}'''Rose Marie Gayhart '''was last seen getting into a red pickup truck with an unidentified man by her boss on March 21, 1985. Case Some of the information, in this case, varies depending on what source you look at. While most sources list Gayhart as being from Cape Coral, Florida, the Doe Network states she disappeared from Livingston County, New York. Some sources states she was last seen on March 14, 1985, while the Charley Project lists her date of the last contact as March 21, 1985. A neighbor has reported that on the night of March 14th, Gayhart, her boyfriend, Bob Paddock, and his mother, Dorothy Rittenhouse, had gotten into an argument. According to the neighbor, Gayhart had come into their home and stated that she was pregnant, but Paddock and Rittenhouse did not want her to keep the baby. This resulted in Rittenhouse kicking her out of their trailer and telling her to never come back. After letting Gayhart use the phone to call her mother, the neighbor saw her leave the trailer with a suitcase. Rittenhouse says the last time she saw Gayhart was when she met her at a bar to give her a bus ticket so she could return to New York, but after arguing Gayhart refused to accept the ticket. After this, Rittenhouse wrote a letter to Rose's mother with a copy of the bus ticket, which was purchased on March 17th and had no signature. In this letter, she wrote that Rose was pregnant and that she and her son wanted her to have an abortion, as they believed that the baby did not belong to Paddock. She also said that Gayhart was involved with drugs and alcohol and that she had left with three men in a red pickup truck. Rittenhouse also took the time to write that she was "not responsible for whatever happens." On March 19, Gayhart was hired at Big Howie's Hot Dogs diner on southeast 47th Terrace in Cape Coral, Florida. After working there for no more than 3 days, Rose's boss reportedly watched her get into a red pickup truck, possibly the same truck Rittenhouse was referring to in her letter. She has not been seen since. Bob Paddock and his mother returned to New York shortly after Rose's disappearance. Gayhart's family is unsure if she was actually pregnant, as she never mentioned it any letters to them. Notably, at one point, Paddock had stated that he believed Dorothy Rittenhouse was responsible for her disappearance. Characteristics *She has brown, curly hair and brown eyes. *She has stretch marks from a previous pregnancy. *She has a scar under her chin and faint scars around her nose and eye. *She wears glasses. *She is missing two teeth and two others have fillings. *Both of her ears were pierced once. Theories *Dorothy Rittenhouse may have been responsible for her disappearance. *She may have been Broward County Jane Doe (December 1988) Gallery RGayhart5.jpg RGayhart1.jpg RGayhart3.jpg RGayhart2.jpg RGayhart.jpg rg.jpg rose_marie_gayhart_9.jpg|Age progression to unknown age Links * * * *Website Category:Female Category:White Category:Possibly pregnant Category:1985 disappearances Category:Missing people from Florida Category:Ties to New York Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:1960s births Category:Young adults Category:Age progressed Category:Parents